Game of Seduction
by Changes4Ever
Summary: Christian & Ashley begin a game to seduce each other as well as every body else they want... You want wanna miss this!
1. In the Beginning...

Games of Seduction

Games of Seduction

by Seductive 01

at www.fanfiction.net

**Cast of Characters**

Christian Watson

Ashley Boardson

Will Xasioun

Sandra Lucshy

Angela Pokunsla

Mason Watson

Quane yester la Mod

**Let the games begin...**

Ashley looked across the room. She was 17, fresh, young, talented.

She had her interests & her best friend Angela noticed her face.

Angela- Ashley, what are you waiting for?

Ashley- (jumps) What?! Oh, ummm... Nothing, why?

Ashley continued pouring punch for everyone.

She was throwing a party while her parents were out of town.

She was rich, very rich, had a nice house, nice pool, everything she could've wanted.

Angela- Are you kidding? (laughs) I saw you looking at Christian.

You want him.

Ashley puts a filled glass down.

Ashley- What! That's absurd! He's a 16 year old spoiled brat!

Angela shook her head.

Angela- Don't even go there! Uh uh, because I saw you, you want him, Ashley,

admit it! There's nothing wrong with that!

Ashley slams another filled glass down. She stared over at Christian in the spa laughing laughing & cutting up with his friend Will and his brother Mason.

Ashley sighs.

Ashley- I know, Angela. (turns to Angela) But he's a year younger,

why would he want anything to do with me? I mean, he's rich, he has

a great personality...

Angela- And???!

Ashley- Okay, okay, he's incredibly sexy. He wouldn't want me, trust me!

Angela (laughs)- Yeah, whatever. Ashley, have you checked out the mirror lately!?

You are HOT! You are rich and you have a good personality. You two would match perfectly!

Ashley- Shhhhh! (looks and sees that Christian heard Angela yelling)

Angela- Oops, sorry! (laughs)

Ashley- Okay, okay, it's worth a shot. I should ask him out.

Angela- No, no don't. he's dating Sandra, remember? That snob of

a half girl. Gees, I can't stand that poor girl. And when I say poor,

I mean poor. There's only one way to get him into your grasps. (checks

Christian out)

Ashley stares at Angela for a minute...

Ashley- Oh, okay! I get what you're saying now! Uh uh, I'm

not going to have sex with him to get him into my arms, Angela!

That's sick.

Angela- Yep, but you want to get him in bed, anyways, right?

Why not seduce him and get what you want: him?

Ashley (laughs, walks away)- Never.

Angela chases after her, turns Ashley around.

Angela- Ashley, just for your 411, that's how Sandra got him.

Ashley- What?

Angela- Ashley's a poor slut, okay? But you, you could keep him.

You would be a keeper to him.

Ashley- Look, ifgo around seducing guys to get them to be with me,

that's a slut, too.

All the guys were staring at their short skirts and their unbeleivable cleavage.

Angela- Look, I now you want true love, but this is the 21st century, alright?

Times have changed, there's new ways of getting men to be with you. Sex, money,

and if you flaunt what ya got, you can have it all.

Ashley sighs.

Ashley- I don't know...

Angela- Oh, come on, Ashley, have some fun, you know it'll be fun as well

as satisfying, I know you want to!

Ashley- Uh, fine! Okay, I'll do it. But how?

Angela- Get him into the house, do whatever you have to do,

I have a feeling you know what you need to do to get him into your bed.

Ashley bites her lip.

Ashley- Okay, here I go. Watch this.

"With Arms Wide Open" by Creed played in the background.

Ashley walked over by the spa with a glass of punch, as she

spilt it on Christian...

Christian jumped up out of the spa.

Christian- Oh God! Watch it!

Ashley bent over with a napkin to where Christian could see down her shirt.

Ashley- God, I'm so sorry, Christian.

She started wiping it off his shorts and then she brushed her breasts

against his face when she rose back up.

Christian- Um... Maybe I should go into the pool and wash the rest of this off.

Ashley jumped.

Ashley- Um... No!

Christian- Why not? (confused)

Ashley- The punch will turn the water a different color when it mixes with the clorine.

Feel free to come int the house, I'll show you to the shower.

Christian looked around.

Christian- Are you sure? It'll only take a minute.

Ashley- Yeah, sure. Follow me.

Christian got out of the spa & followed Ashley into her richly huge

living room. He followed her up the stairs into the bathroom.

Ashley- Well, here's the shower. The towels are over there when you're done.

Ashley walked out of the bathroom, only to go onto the floor after she shut the door.

She wanted to watch under the crack in the door.

Christian removed his clothing as Ashley watched from the door. She slowly took

a straight ended key & tip-toed into the bathroom, steam poured from the shower

and it's clear curtain. Christian's head turned, he saw Ashley, then jumped and wrapped himself into the curtain.

Christian- What are you doing in here? (stuttering)

Ashley walked over to Christian slowly, as her clothes fell off. She had unbuttoned

everything in the hall. Christian gazed wonderly and he was turned on like that.

Ashley reached him finally, then pressed her tender lips against his, as she put

her arms around his body. The curtain slowly unraveled, letting Ashley into the shower. The two made love for almost an hour, passionatly. Water poured all over their young bodies, the heat turned them on even more. Ashley breathed into his face, inches from his lips. Christian fell into the game and realised what was happening. He was soon doing moves to her that she never knew existed. They were in heaven, it felt so good. Ashley couldn't help but be proud of her self. That's when she fell into the game of seduction...****

** **

** **

**A Tale Unravels**

Coming soon...


	2. A tale unfolds...

GAMES OF SEDUCTION

**GAMES OF SEDUCTION**

**Part Two**

Sandra walked into the party...

She was so excited, but where was Christian?

She walked over to Angela

Sandra- Angela, hi.

Angela jumps from the chip bowl... startled

Angela- Oh... um, hi! What's up?

Sandra- I was wondering... Do you know where Christian is, I mean

I can't find him anywhere, I just got here, though, sorry to bug you

Sandra sure did love to jab her jaws

Angela thought in her mind back to her conversation with Ashley...

Ashley- Okay, fine, I'll do it. But how?

Angela- Just get him into the house, do whatever you have to do, i have a feeling

you know what you have to do

Ashley- yeah, okay, I've got it. Watch me...

Angela thought back to Ashley spilling the punch on Christian and Christian going into the house to shower, but that had been an hour ago.

Angela- Ummm... Nope, not at all. Actually, I think he went home, he got some punch on him, so he wanted to change. Maybe you should just go there, not to ward you off or anything

Ashley- Oh, well... yeah sure, thanks for all the help (sarcastically)

Angela turned around and whispered to herself...

Angela- Bitch

________________________________________________________________

Ashley slipped her skirt back on as Christian got dressed.

Christian- This never should have happened, it went too far, if Sandra ever found out... (mad)

Ashley (sighs)- Would you just shut the fuck up? You are a stupid shit, I've had enough of this 'Sandra' crap. God, you know, she is so screwed up, I could please you more...

Christian- Hey, watch it! Sandra is not that way, people just...

Ashley- (sighs) They just 'what'?

Christian- Misunderstand her, that's all.

Ashley- Yeah, and my grandmother can do a backflip...

Look, I don't mean to be a pesimistic bitch, but you really get to me (smiles)

Christian- I do?

Ashley- Yeah, you do. I mean, I've always wished that we could go out...

Ashley stands up, her top botton of her tank unbuttoned, walks over to Christian and puts her hands on his chest...

Ashley- I wish we could stay together...

She kisses him again, her tongue massages softly on hers...

Ashley- all night, just you and me...

She grasps his back, kissing him harder and harder, but soft and tender...

Ashley- we could make love forever...

Christian pulls back slowly...

Christian- Look, I better go... This already went too far once.

Ashley grabs his arm and turns him aroudn as he starts to walk out.

Ashley- Don't walk out on love you pussy. You never know, we could be meant to be, don't be a baby, let me be the one. I promise I'll make it all worth while...

Christian- Look, I wish I could, I really do, but I'm in love with Sandra...

Ashley- Oh bullshit! The only reason you're with her is because she pretends to be the little angel that she isn't! C'mon, Christian, wake up, she's so fake, everyone notices it but you, you're so blinded by love that you don't care who you're with, but I know you want me...

Christian- That's not true...

Ashley brushes her lips up against Christian's, breathing heavily...

Ashley- So you don't love me, Christian? Hm?

Christian pulls away...

Christian- I want you, but I can't have you...

Christian walks out with his clothes and shuts the door behind him.

Ashley (to herself-steam all around her from the hot water)- It won't be long now, I have him wrapped around my little finger, even Angela beleives I'm head over heels in love! (laughs) But soon, Sandra will be destroyed and I can have Christian all to myself & nothing can stand in my way...

______________________________________________________________________

Christian gets in his car to go home, but Sandra sits in the back...

Christian throws his clothes in the backseat, not knowing Ashley's bra laid in the pile...

Sandra's mouth drops as she sees the bra, hold it up...

Sandra (startling Christian)- You bastard!

Sandra grabs around Christians neck from the backseat, Christian sits in the driver's seat, strangling him...

Sandra- You slept with her, how could you?! How could you?!

I thought you loved me (letting go- starts to weep) You bastard!

She slams the bra into the seat next to her, gets out, slamming the door, walking towards the mansion. She pulls out a gun from her jacket pocket...

Sandra (walking into mansion- angry- talking to herself)- We'll see if Miss Ashley likes it when I end this game right here, right now, that slut will never get Christian...

____________________________________________________________________

PART THREE... coming soon!


	3. The Battle...

GAME OF SEDUCTION

**GAME OF SEDUCTION**

**Part Three**

Sandra walked into the mansion, her gun tight in her grasps.

There was no way she was going to let Ashley get away with seducing Christian. Ashley finished unbuttoning her shirt upstairs in the bathroom and walked out, heading back downstairs.

Sandra heard her and hid behind a tree by the stairs. Ashley heard a footstep, so she looked around curiously, then shrugged her shoulders. Sandra stepped out from behind the stairs, slowly raising the gun into the air.

Ashley froze, she hated guns.

Ashley (stuttering)- Sandra? Wh... What are you, what are you doing?

Sandra- Oh don't play games with me Ashley! I know all about your little secret!

Ashley- What are you talking about?

Sandra- That you seduced Christian, that you're a horny pathetic bitch who can't get her own man!

Ashley- That's not true!

Sandra- Then why is your bra in Christian's car, huh? Explain that! (still holding the gun up, shaking)

Sandra looked over Ashley's shoulder and saw Christian standing in the front door's frame.

Sandra- Stay back Christian, or I'll kill her, I will shoot the FUCK out of her!

Christian (walking towards Sandra slowly)- It went too far, we didn't mean to get that far, Sandra, I swear! (starting to cry a little)

Sandra- Oh spare me the bullshit! Everyone knows Ashley's a skanky slut that tries to get everyone in the bed with her! How could you!!!???? (crying)

Ashley walks over to Sandra really fast, knowing...

Ashley- You don't have the guts to shoot anyone, you don't even know how to fuck. Maybe that's why Christian turned to me. Because you don't give him any (laughs)

Sandra- Don't you dare, don't play that game with me.

Ashley walks right in front of Sandra, whispering in her face...

Ashley- It's not my fault you don't FUCK good, is it? You never knew how to. Even though your dad fucks you, and you fuck him right back, thinking he loves you. Everyone knows how he plays with you, Sandra. You're fucking clueless.

Sandra- No, I'm...

Ashley punches Sandra across her face really hard, grabbing the gun out of her hands.

Ashley- I think you better leave...

Ashley pulls up the gun...

Ashley- Before I get totally fucked up!

Sandra cries and walks away

Sandra- This is not over, Ashley, you will pay for all this shit you're doing, you know that, right?

Ashley- Go fuck your mommy, Sandra

Ashley laughs really hard and Christian walks over to her

Christian- Okay, that was way too harsh

Ashley- Oh god, here we go again, what do you think she is, married to god? She's not perfect Christian. I thought you knew about her dad and her fucking

Christian's mouth drops open...

  
Christian- Are you really telling the truth?

Ashley- Absolutely, she even invited me to have a threesome with them. She tried to seduce me but unfortunaley I kinda seduced her, left the house, and I'll never set foot near her dad's 'property' again (laughs)

Christian walks out, astoudned.

Ashley- Call me Christian!

Christian- Sure

Ashley turns around, amazed with herself, Angela runs in, had eavsdropped.

Angela- Sorry, couldn't help but hearing, is that true?!

Ashley- Oh yeah, the dad fucking part is totally true but the threesome thing, just a little touch up. (laughs again)

Angela laughs...

Angela- You are so bad!

Ashley- That's what I love about me (sitting down on the stairs) I love life, i love sex, i have money, i'm so happy (has a smug look on her face)

Angela- So who's your next mission?

Ashley- Well I'm gonna keep Sandra away from Christian, I'm gonna get him to marry me, then I can have his 18 year old brother Will. I think we would make a great couple. Then I'll throw Christian out, divorce him, break his heart so he will never love another woman, Sandra of course, and I'll live happily ever after, scheme after scheme.

Look, I know I've been lying to you about not being devious, but I really am experienced and this is something I really wanna do...

Angela- I understand.

_____________________________________________________________

Christian is driving home...

Christian- I never meant to hurt Sandra, but Ashley was unbeleivably hot, I can't wait to get with her again. And if she denies her feelings once like she does on other guys, I'll seduce HER this time, no matter what I have to do. Sandra was just another playtoy for me, but Ashley, she's a keeper, a sexy keeper at that. Oh, Christian, sometimes I amaze myself. (laughs)

Christian pulls out some sleeping pills, Ashley, you're mine... all mine.

PART FOUR IS COMING SOON...


	4. The Gift Of Game

GAME OF SEDUCTION

**GAME OF SEDUCTION**

**Part Four**

Christian drove into Quade's drive way, got out of his car, and walked up to the front door. Right as he was about to knowck, he heard something...

Quade- Oh yeah, baby

He heard a girl breathing VERY hard.

Christian looked down at his pants.

Christian- Stay down mr.

Christian knocked on the door, as he heard people jump up, he knew they were rushing to get their clothes on. He laughed.

Quade answered the door.

Quade- Christian! How nice to see you...

  
Quade leaned closer to him whispering...

Quade- How long were you standing there?

Christian saw a blonde teen girl sitting on the couch, pretending as if she were watching tv.

Christian (laughs)- I heard the whole thing, Quade

Quade- God, jesus, man, I can never have sex and get away with no one finding out!

Christian- Hey, bang her at her place

Quade- Can't her parents are there, duh, stupid! (knocks Christian int he head playing)

Quade was 16 years old also, kind of a geek, but girls fell for him... when he seduced them that is. Christian has a perfect plan to get Quade's sister Chante` into bed tonight. He loved sex, he wanted it all the time, he just couldn't resist.

Christian- Where's your sister?

Quade- Asleep, why?

Christian- Move

Christian walked into the house

Quade- Look, fuck her fast, my parents will be home in about an hour or so...

Christian- Fine with me

Christian walked over to a flower pot of red roses, picked a few, and headed upstairs. He slowly cracked open Chantes door, she was asleep, sexy as ever...

He had an idea to get her out, he stomped his tow on purpose...

Christian- Shit, fuck, dammit!

He fell to the floor really fast.

Chante' woke up really fast and turned her lamp on, she was in a small langerie peice that practally revealed her breasts...

She ran over to Christian lieing in her door frame

Chante'- Chrisian! Are you okay?! (laughs a little)

Christian (getting up)- Sorry I waked you.

  
Chante'- No problem, goodnight

Christian purposely spilt the roses all over her bedroom floor, the petals went everywhere.

Christain- Oh God, I'm sorry, maybe you shoudl get the vaccum?

Chante'- Sure, hang on, I'll be back in a sec...

Christian whispered to himself- yesssss!

He took the rose petals off the floor fastly and spread them along the top of her water bed. He saw a glass of water next to the bed, so he took his shirt off and poured the water all over himself, and unzipped his pants. He sat up in her bed...

Chante' came in with the vaccum cleaner but it fell to the floor when she saw Christian.

She ran over to the bed and jumped on top of him...

Chante'- Okay, I want you

Christian- Let's do it, baby

Christian pured the water down her peice, as he slowly massaged her breasts.

She started to moan...

He slowly removed the peice and ripped off her panties, as she pulled down his pants, then his boxers...

Christian reached over and turned the light out, as he rolled over on top, repeatedly going back and forth letting it slide in and out of Chante'...

Chante'- Deeper (yelling/moaning) Deeper, Christian! Ahhhh! Deeper!

The two had the wildest sex they'd ever had, when Christian was done, he threw her on the floor and left. Chante' sighed...

Chante'- That bastard

______________________________________________________________________

PART FIVE COMING SOON...


	5. A Stranger In My House...

GAME OF SEDUCTION

**GAME OF SEDUCTION**

**Part Five**

Christian walked into his house only to find Sandra sitting on the front step.

She looked at him with a very evil look on her face, she was crying, her whole face was messed up from her makeup.

Christian stoped right in front of her. She stood up, shaking her head.

Sanda- How could you, Christian, how?

Christian- Look, I don't really...

Sandra- You don't really wanna what? You don't wanna talk about it, is that it? Well, I do! I'm the one that you told you loved me, that I would always be the only thing you ever needed in the world...

Pause...

Sandra- Butguess that was more of your stupid bullshit, wasn't it? I mean, I know that now.

Christian- Look, okay, you wouldn't understand, you weren't there...

Sandra- Understand what?! That Ashley seduced you?

Christian- Look, I think you went over the line, you had no right to pull a gun on her for something this stupid

Sandra- It's not stupid to me! I was betrayed, Christian!

Christian (steps closer to her, tries to put his hands on her shoudler)

Sandra knocks his hands out of the way

Sandra- Get your damn hands of of me, Christian!

Christian- Fine. Fine, look, I think that we should stop see each other.

Sandra- What?

Christian- if I hurt you so bad, why would you care? wouldn't you wanna get rid of me as fast as you could?

A man walks out of the house...


	6. Dangerously In Love

PART 6

PART 6

The man puts his arms around Sandra.

Christian- Wait a minute, you bitch, you were playing this game all along!

Sandra- You win some you lose some Christian. Besides, paybacks a bitch,

so I thought I'd just get me a new man.

Christian- Fine, because I don't love you. Let me just get my things and go.

Christian's cell phone rings, he answers it.

Christian- Hello?

It's Ashley.

Ashley- Hey.

Christian- Hi.

Ashley- What's up?

Christian- I'll tell you when I get there.

Ashley- I hope you broke up with that slut, Christian.

I can tell you don't even really love her.

Christian- Not that it's any of your business, but I did. (lying)

Ashley- Hey, ouch! Easy, you don't have to snap.

Christian- So what are you doing?

Ashley- Waiting for you.

Christian- Really? What do you got on?

Ashley- I ain't got on shit.

Christian- Ooh, I'm on my way.

Christian turns back to Sandra, the man is gone.

Christian- I'll get my stuff tomorrow.

Sandra- Yeah, you better run Christian, she might evaporate.

Her tits might shrink, but who's wouldn't when they have you all over them?

Christian gets into his car and drives off.

Sandra (to herself)- Goodbye sweet Christian.

The world won't even miss you.

______________________________________________________________________

Ashley lights some candles as she hears Christian walking up the stairs.

She lays out across the bed.

Christian walks in.

Ashley- Hi.

Christian stares at her up and down. She's wearing a red lingerie little peice.

Christian- Oh.

Ashley- What are you waiting for? Dig in.

Christian walks over to the bed and crawls on top of Ashley.

She grabs his shoudles and throws him on bottom.

Ashley- Uhuh, I like it better when I'm on top.

She unbuttons her top, as Christian looks down her front.

She then unbuttons his shirt and pulls it to the side, as she

messages his nipples with her tongue. He rips off her front,

sucking her breasts lightly. She starts to moan.

Ashley- Don't stop. Just don't stop. (whispering)

Christian pulls down her panties with his feet, slowly

pleasuring her, as she unbuttons his jeans and slowly takes them off.

She removes his boxers. You know what happens next, I need to say no more.

Angela listens through the door crack and there's a little jealousy.

One hell of a dangerous love triangle is about to begin, and

one of the people in this chapter will be left dead! Who will it be?

Stay tuned...


End file.
